Demultiplexing is a function often performed in lightwave communication networks and data links. With reference to FIG. 1 there is shown a schematic diagram of a typical lightwave communication system receiver including a demultiplexer and preceding components. As shown, the demultiplexing function is commonly performed using an optical detector 101, an analog-optical preamplifier 102 combined with post-amplification 103, a clock-recovery and decision circuit 104 to obtain full digital levels at the multiplexed data rate, followed by a digital demultiplexing circuit 105 to extract the individual bit streams 106.
The need for the higher-speed electronic components prior to the demultiplexer is a potential problem, because these components must perform at the data rate of the multiplexed bit stream, which could impose either a performance bottleneck or a cost barrier. The de-multiplexing function itself is typically performed by electronic latches clocked at the lower speeds of the constituent data streams. It is clear then, that the most demanding components of a demultiplexer are the high-speed receiver and amplification circuits that precede the demultiplexer block. Undesirably, such components are complex and expensive.